Zeke
"My incredible power knows no bounds!" Zeke is the most powerful Driver in the Kingdom of Tantal, along with being its Crown Prince. He is a major protagonist in Xenoblade Chronicles 2, along with being one in Warphunters. He is voiced by Daniel Barker. Biography Zeke was born in 7 ADP. At 16, he was able to resonate with Pandoria, who has been his Blade ever since. Two years later, he was disowned by the King of Tantal for not upholding the standard his position is held at and failing to present a good example to the Tantalese. He would travel the world with Pandoria at his side, and would eventually become a special emissary for the Northern Water Tribe. He took part in the chain of events that allowed the Siege of Ulduar to take place, along with helping the many shaman stationed in Deepholm, the elemental plane of earth. As such, he is one of the few humans to earn the trust of the Stonemother. By the time of Warphunters, Zeke is out searching for the Avatar. He runs into Korra and her allies on the Broken Isles, and his boisterous behavior gets him into a fight with Tom. This leads to him rolling down a hill into the nearby bay. The second time Zeke is encountered is by Trent in Castle of Dreams. Once again, they begin arguing while trying to enjoy a ball being hosted, before it's crashed by an Unversed called the Symphony Master. Zeke and Trent fight it off, and after the latter leaves, Zeke runs into Mabel. They get off much better, and team up to help Cinderella get away from the Tremaines. He then falls into the fountain in front of the castle. Zeke is once again bumped into in Fonsa Myma's harbor, now accompanied by Pandoria. He gets into a fight with Korra, and finally reveals his intentions. However, his abysmal luck causes him to fall into the sea. Somehow, Zeke still manages to catch up with them at the Northern Water Tribe, commenting on the ingratitude of some of the refugees. He accompanies the heroes when they have their audience with Unalaq, and discusses the offering to be made a guild with them over lunch. Personality Zeke is... odd, to say the least. He has a boisterous and over-the-top personality, with him not hesitating to ham it up. He refers to himself as the Zekenator, and claims his eyepatch conceals a power too great for mortals to comprehend (and most certainly not because he didn't have the gold for a second contact lens). However, Zeke has hidden depths. He takes pride in Tantal's lineage coming from the great hero Addam, and puts him on a pedestal. Zeke is also aware of just how messed up the world is, no Old Gods necessary. Due to his experiences in Deepholm, Zeke also knows the threat the Twilight's Hammer poses. He also is a great judge of character and doesn't hesitate in letting someone just releasing emotional baggage. It isn't known whether his bond with Pandoria is romantic or not, but it is certain they're almost inseparable. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Clusterverse